


vibrant

by grosselle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Multi, One Shot, Short, he's soft, markus loves u, taking requests!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosselle/pseuds/grosselle
Summary: You're a little shy to affection. You've never been one to initiate it, or enjoy it.With Markus, things are a little different.





	vibrant

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first x reader so don't judge me too hard!! i'm taking requests by the way, i will do smut and stuff of that nature but no abuse/non-con because no

“Pfft! Markus- that tickles!”

You would be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy being smothered in attention by your android boyfriend, Markus. Though you weren’t usually the cuddly type, there was something about the feel of his synthetic skin that sent your nerves alight and made your heart start pounding against your chest. The gentle sensation of his fingers tracing down the side of your face as he leaned in to plant a soft kiss against your lips was one of your favorite feelings. Somehow, he even managed to fluster you without even touching you; his mismatched eyes trailing over your features always made you blush. 

As of now, Markus was unrelenting, pressing loving kisses down the side of your neck. He would move upwards, showing your jaw some attention before dipping back down. The farthest he would go was your collarbone.

The damn tease.

It didn’t really matter at the moment. You were too busy basking in the affection to get hot and bothered right now. Markus ushered you to lay back on your bed, pushing away your pillows to make room for himself. Laying on his lap wasn’t uncommon for you; hell, you were like his lapdog sometimes. You snuggled up to his thigh, his fingers running through your hair and massaging your scalp. You felt the stress and tension you’d felt from the day before melt away, your muscles relaxing underneath his hands. You let out a low hum, hearing him chuckle in response.

Yesterday had been rough, to say the least. You loved Markus, but there was one thing you couldn’t stand: he was just too selfless. Always putting himself in the way of danger just to keep others from getting hurt. If he could prevent someone from stubbing their toe, he would.

And the person he was protecting was you, that time. You had gotten into an argument with one of the many people you didn’t get along with, but you’d provoked them a little too much this time. You hardly had time to process it as their hand went flying towards your face to smack you, but landed on Markus who had suddenly stepped in front of you. You felt an arm reach back and a hand briefly run down your side, as if making sure you were still there. Making sure you were still safe.

You hated feeling so helpless. It was just a smack! You would’ve been fine. You’d gotten into your fair share of fights; and won your fair share of fights. You could remember the fear coiling in your chest as you watched him flinch back a bit from the impact.

“Markus, you worry me.” You pulled yourself back into reality, opening your eyes in a groggy fashion. Markus gave you a look of confusion, his eyebrows pulling together like they always did. You didn’t mean to upset him. You felt pretty bad.

He looked at you like that for a moment before simply responding, “How so?”

Your fingers reached out for his free hand and grasped gently, your head moving to gently kiss the back of his hand. “You’re really selfless. Which is good and all! But, I get worried… when I cuddle with you like this it makes me realize something. This could be the last time I get to be with you like this. You’re always jumping in front of me, and the other members of Jericho, getting yourself hit with bullets… you know I hate it when you come home looking like swiss cheese!” you exclaimed, embarrassed by how high-pitched your voice became at the end of your sentence. “I just want you to be safe. I don’t want to lose you.”

Markus only grew more concerned by the looks of it. He helped you into a sitting position, his arms wrapping around your torso. He was careful. Almost as if he squeezed too hard, you’d burst into a thousand pieces and scatter on the sheets. He took a moment to hold you there, your head falling onto his shoulder. “It’s okay. Hey, hey, look at me.” He tilted your chin up and used his thumb to wipe away tears you didn’t even know were rolling down your cheeks. “I’m tougher than you might think. There’s a very, very small chance of anything seriously damaging happening to me.”

Though you felt slightly consoled, you were still frowning. You held him tight, which only seemed to prove his point. Your hugs would hurt any of your human friends, but Markus didn’t even seem to care. “Just… be careful out there. I’ll miss you if you’re gone, even if you’re an idiot.” He chuckled again, kissing your forehead.

“I’ll be careful. I may be an idiot, but I’m your idiot. You make my world vibrant.”


End file.
